


adequate friends

by rayjey



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Robin, Damien Wayne deserves nice things, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Jason Todd is Red Hood, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Jason Todd, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayjey/pseuds/rayjey
Summary: Jason Todd tries to figure out who the hell there' wrong with Damien.Featuring protective Jason Todd, mentally unstable Jason Todd.Cute conner Kent.Conner Kent and Damien Wayne friendship.
Kudos: 33





	adequate friends

There’s something wrong with the demon brat.

Jason knows there's something wrong with him.

He looks healthy, the way that the demon Brat looks healthy.

He’s still pale, there are still dark circles under his eyes, he’s still grinding his teeth.

But there’s something wrong with him and Jason can't put a finger on it.

Its there when he comes back to the manor.

He’s been helping outside Gotham for a month.

So he hasn't had time to check-in.

When he finally comes back to the manor Damian is there, and there is some things wrong with him.

Damian is still scowling but he’s calm.

At the breakfast table, Jason didn’t eat breakfast.

He had coffee, black coffee.

The demon brat comes down to the table still wearing his stupid matching pyjamas set.

“good morning mr Wayne”

Alfred says.  
“Good morning Pennyworth”

He says and Jason almost chokes.

“Are you alright demon brat?”

Jason says while his hands reach for Damian’s head.

“you don’t have a fever”

He says while Damian slaps his hands away.

“I’m perfectly fine Tood”  
But even that seemed tame.

Jason turned to Dick, who was eating toast.

Dick just raised his eyebrows at him.

Jason had no idea what that meant but he hoped it was everything is normal.

“im going out”

Damian says, and Jason doesn’t get anything anymore.

  
he’s not sure Damian ever goes out, besides patrol.

  
But no one says anything like its a normal thing.

  
What is going on?

  
The world maybe has aliens, magicians and the possibility of reviving people from the dead.

  
But the world does not have Damian Wayne going outside.

Jason Todd does not forget the demon brat.

  
All-day he goes around wondering where the brat is.

  
Its been interfering with his mind so much that he gets knocked on his head.

(there was a man with a crowbar, doesn't matter).

  
Its Wasn’t exactly his fault, but all he could think about was his demon brother.

  
Every single fucking day the kid goes out.

  
He comes in late to meetings, he used to be there 15 minutes early.

  
Now he’s running late for every meeting.

  
Not that Jason minds, the meetings are always so soft.

  
“How are you have you been sleeping enough”

  
Which no he hasn’t, the demon brat is keeping him awake at night.

  
Its gets so bad that he forgets to have breakfast.

  
But it's just so wired, does the kid have some secret mission or something.

  
When he asks Dick, he just smiles.

  
“its amazing Jay, you're gonna love it”

  
He says with one of his shit-eating grins.

So he decides to follow him.

  
Which is maybe not the best idea, the kid used to be an assassin.

  
But the kid isn’t even wearing his Robin costume.

  
He’s wearing normal clothes as he got into the car, which was driven by Alfred.

  
The clothes were normal and made the kid seem like a kid.

  
Well if a normal 10-year-old kid wore designer clothes.

  
Damian’s hair looked soft on his head.

  
As the car drove Jason had a hard time keeping up.

  
Alfred was a very good driver.

  
But Jason was the red hood, he was better.

  
The car was going downtown and stopped in front of an apartment building.

  
A normal apartment building, concrete with balconies, Jason knows this building.

  
This is the building with the zeta beams.

  
Where the hell is Damian going?

  
Damian climbs out of the door and steps into the building.

  
Jason watches from the building as Damian steps inside the building.

  
He waits 5 minutes before entering the building.

  
The zeta beam is easy to find.

  
Normally you can’t access the zeta beams history.

  
But Jason is the red hood, he’s amazing.

  
Okay maybe it takes him half an hour but he does it.

  
(Under many curses, but nobody needs to know this).

  
But after half an hour of bickering, he can see the latest beams.

  
There hadn’t been a lot of people using this zeta beam.

  
All he cared about was last month.

  
10.09.2020 at 09:01 am - Robin - Gotham city - Smallville  
09.09.2020 at 16.15 am- Robin - Smallville - Gotham city  
09.09.2020 at 09:00 am- Robin - Gotham city - Smallville  
08.09.2020 at 16.20 am- Robin - Smallville - Gotham city  
08.09.2020 at 09:00 am - Robin - Gotham city - Smallville

  
It went on and on.

  
A whole month every day at 9 and again at 15 travels from Smallville to Gotham city.

What the hell was Damian doing in Smallville?

  
Was he harassing superman?

  
Jason knew Superman’s identity which wasn’t very hard.

  
Clark had told Bruce and then the camera had told Jason.

  
But it didn’t matter maybe Damian was helping superman or something.

  
But why wasn’t Bruce helping?

  
Oh, what the hell he thought entering the zeta beam.

  
He did not need more sleepless nights because of the demon.

Jason is squinting his eyes at the blinding sun.

  
There’s way so sunny in Smallville, which once again reminded Jason how miserable Gotham was.

  
He felt incredibly misplaced in the barn.

  
He felt like he should be wearing flannel, not his black leather jacket.

  
The black leather jacket is very appropriate in Gotham.

  
Why the hell he standing in someone’s barn he doesn’t know.

  
But he slowly creeps out to see where the hell the demon brat has gone.

  
He doesn’t know where he could have gone.

It doesn't take Jason long to find the brat.

  
Well at first he's not sure that it is the brat.

  
Cause there’s laughter, Jason has never heard laughter like this from Damian.

  
He has this creepy laughter, that reminds Jason of Bruce.

  
This is not it this is happy laughter.

  
Like sun summer and children.

  
He’s seen them then.

  
Damian Wayne laying on the ground, on his head is a flower crown.

  
The yellow flowers stand in contrast to his black hair.

  
Besides him is another boy.

  
He’s also wearing a flower crown.

  
They’re both laughing, tears streaming down their faces.

  
Jason knows this boy.

  
Remembers him, standing next to superman.

  
A small boy an almost exact copy of superman a clone.

  
Except for the fact that he’s a kid 10 years old.

  
The mental image of the boys stands in contrast to the laughing boy in front of him.

  
The boy superboy, superbrat what the hell his name is.

  
Was so small now he's laughing.

  
But that’s not what makes Jason stop.

  
Its not the laughter the flower crowns or even the fact that Damian is friends with superbrat.

  
It’s the look on his face, happy.

  
Damien looks like a kid, a happy kid.

Jason quickly turns away.

  
It looks too personal, feels to personnel.

  
It's first when gets home, that he realizes what’s been keeping him up at night.

  
Damien has a friend.

“he's an adequate friend”

Damien said when Jason asked him.  
“Grayson said I should get friends my own age, so I did”

He explained.

  
The kid was definitely Damien’s best friend.

  
It had taken Jason months to warm up the kid so much that he did not hate him.

  
Then this boy who the brat has only known for like a month is suddenly his best friend?

  
Well, Jason wasn’t jealous or anything.

But that the kid could make Damian laugh was a godlike miracle.

  
He looks at Damian's red cheeks.

“Oh my goodness, you love him”

  
“I do not”

  
Damien’s voice is hard but Jason can see the truth in his flushing cheeks.

“Dami come on”

  
Superboy was dragging the mumbling Damian through the Wayne manor.

  
“were going out, mr Wayne”

  
He yells at Bruce with his small voice.

  
Bruce just sighs and nods.

  
He rolls his eyes at Dick but just nods.

  
“Dami”  
Jason murmurs under his breath, he’s definitely going to use that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The end hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
